captain_earthfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Goodfellow
is a giant mecha robot resulting from the fusion from Puck's Ego Block and the Blume ship. Structure Robin Goodfellow is an incredibly large mecha, so massive that it dwarfes even the Kiltgangs by being several dozens of times larger than them, taking most of its size from the Blume. It takes the appearance of a tall humanoid mostly coloured purple on its limbs and with a lighter coloured armor, with a menacing face featuring red eyes giving it a demonic appearance. Noteworthy is that Robin Goodfellow does not have hands, instead its arms consist of two large spear-like limbs. Weapons & Abilities Despite its size Robin Goodfellow is surprinsingly swift being to shoot its weaponry and even use its massive body mass quickly, being able to overwhelm opposition easily. It features a large arrange of weapons, though whether they came to being as a result of the fusion or were part of the Blume, it is unknown. *'Dark Planetary Sign: '''Robin Goodfellow can use dark and red colored Planetary Sign for multiple purposes. **'Dark Lightning: 'It can summon them in pairs to shot dark bolts of energy against an opponent and can summon them around them, being able to strike them almost instantly. **'Dark Shield: 'It can summon the Planetary Sign as a shield to block enemy attacks as well as preventing them from coming any closer. Only beings with Ego Blocks can destroy this sign. *'Dual Spears: 'Robin Goodfellow has two large spear-like arms, though their tips are not sharp so when it thrusts with them, it serves more like a bash than a stabbing attack, though considering its massive body size, this attack can still be quite powerful. **'Charge Thrust: 'The spears can be charged with energy and glow a bright red, increasing the power of the spear. It is allegedly powerful enough to destroy any body it thrusts as it would be able to annihilate an Impacter or Kiltgang in a single strike, but a normal thrust performs considerably less damage as it does not even disintegrate what it hits. *'Cross Beam: 'Robin Goodfellow's chest can release cross shaped beams at an incredibly fast rate. These crosses are as large as the Earth Impacter. *'Super Armor: 'Robin Goodfellow's armor is extremely durable, so much that no attack except an Ego Block explosion is powerful enough to damage it. **'Energy Armor: 'By consuming an extra input of energy, Robin Goodfellow can survive hits that would damage or destroy it. It can use this power against Ego Block explosions to render itself impervious to even the tremendous release of power of that burst, although due to the potency of the attack, the energy required can be such, that it can quickly drain Robin Goodfellow's reserves. It is unknown however if using this protection can render its main armor weaker, as even though the Earth Engine could damage the Robin Goodfellow from its spear. the weapon had a hole from Amarok's Ego Block explosion. *'Support Unit: Defensive System: '''If the outside layer is penetrated and the massive mecha infiltrated, Robin Goodfellow has several cannon-shaped support units, easily numbering on the hundreds, to deal with the invasion, making them akin to leukocytes. The support units can fly and shoot beams. History